Issues
by xElleTomlinsonx
Summary: Isabella Swan. Probably the most messed up girl on the planet. He boyfriend who is a vampire dumped her. She has another crazy vampire out to get her. Is anything going to get better for her? Probably not. Where did this all start? With the Issues.
1. Prolouge

My name is Isabella Marie Swan.

I am eighteen years of age.

I have always been told by my mom that I act middle aged. I suppose I can't object. I also know that if your reading this you must actually care about my life, which shocks me.

I recently moved to a town called Forks, it's cold and rains nearly everyday of the year. I used to live in Phoenix, but moved so my mom, Renee, could be with her husband Phil. In this time I met a boy, named Edward, he was my boyfriend. I was also best friends with his sister Alice. I thought of their family as my own, I don't know what I would do without them, Edward was my soul mate. I do know what I would do without them, they left.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Oh, and did I mention that he is a vampire?

That's why I have them. The Issues.

**Hi there people, I'm new on here (obviously.) If you have taken the time to read this then I thank you loads, sorry for it being short, I'm a bit stuck on what to say, but alas, it is my first chapter so that means when the story gets going the chapters will be bigger! Yay!**

**Thanks,**

**Byeeeee**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks to my first reader, jansails.**

**To reply to your review, she's introducing her past, telling the reader/audience about what happened, as they 'shouldn't' know what happened in her past, but as we have read about it, we do. I will also add twists to the story and alter her past a bit here and there, including flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I, sadly don't own any of the characters in Twilight, although I do own my enthusiastic imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

First day back at school since 'they' left. First day of the stares. First day of the questions. Oh, joy. It wasn't what I was looking forwards to. I slammed the door shut on my truck and sighed, Jessica would be drilling me for information of course, which I was defiantly excited for. Sarcasm. I walked into the school, ignoring the whispers and giggles. I scowled at the many stares and walked into homeroom. I heard a shout from across the room. Lauren. "Hey Bella, what was Edward like in bed?" She asked, laughing. "I wouldn't know Lauren, but I'm sure you've bedded more men than a prostitute on a good night's work." She gasped. "You bitch!" She shouted coldly.

It was at that moment the teacher walked in. "Lauren, go to the headmaster immediately!" He shouted. "But...But Be-" She attempted to protest. "I don't care, no ifs or buts, I expect to see you at detention after school." Lauren gasped and walked out sobbing. I stifled a laugh. "As for you Miss Swan I expect you to be up to date with your homework and the things you've missed." I nodded. "Yes Sir." He smiled. "Nice to have you back Bella." I nodded. The bell rung out and everyone jumped up and grabbed their bags. On the way out I was stopped by Angela. "Nice comeback back there." I nodded, smiling softly. I had decided to try and give up old self and attempt to be a new person. Of course that came with a price. The nightmares I had every night was one of them. I would be stronger than ever before. Try and beat my Issues. "I know, where are you next, I'm in PE, you?" "Same here...Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked me. "I'm fine, but from now on, it's Izzy."

**So, first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Review! Also this is going to be a kind of past chapter, the next chapter will be about 3 months later. I need some pointers as I write other fanfiction's on other websites but this is my first Twilight one. Bella will be a bit OOC, but it's all good...I hope!**

**Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Thanks to my first serious review, it was very...Serious. Well in this chapter you may see some of Izzy's (Bella's) issues, which all of you are clueless about what they are, correct? Well I hope so, or else, what the heck are you doing in my mind.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight, put I do own a lovely poster of R-Patz, so it's all good.**

**Enjoy!**

*3 Months Later*

It had been four months since 'they' left.

Four months since the issues started.

Three months since I went back to school.

Two months since it happened.

One month since the nightmares started.

It had been zero days since they stopped, they probably never would. That thought frightened me. "Izzy!" I turned to Angela, who was tugging at my shirt. "Get out of your day dream, the bell just went." I stood, not speaking and grabbed my bag. "Izzy? Are you thinking about it again?" She murmured quietly. I turned to her, my eyes piercing hers. I nodded stiffly. I was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

_Arms grabbing me, I fought, screaming for them to let go._

I shook my head. It was just Angela, just Angela. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She had gotten skinnier, I noticed. Everyone seemed to be, or maybe it was me filling out. Probably me. Angela looked at me. "Let's go to next lesson, okay?" I nodded. We both walked into the corridor, ignoring the names being thrown at me. _"Stupid." "Slut." "Ugly." "No wonder her dad is dead, anything to get away from that." _I turned sharply around. "Say anything about me, but anything about Ch-dad, and you'll be digging your own grave Jessica." I swallowed, feeling like a brick was being forced down my throat. I walked into the class and roughly sat down, not caring about the looks I was being given from both, students and the teacher.

You heard right, Charlie is dead. He died, he was brutally murdered. Everyone else thinks it was an animal attack, but I know better. Victoria killed him, ripped out his throat and left him bleeding a few feet from his cruiser.

_I screamed, sobbing loudly, wanting them to let go, just let me near him. Let me hold him, hug him, kiss him goodnight, he would not, could not, be dead. He was just going to sleep. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to tell them, I just couldn't find the words. _

I shivered, knocking them memory out of my head, I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I wiped it off, not wanting to show any weakness in front of my peers. Just let it go Izzy. Let it go.

**Bet you weren't expecting that, a bit of a twist there and the longest chapter I've wrote so far!**

**Review, follow, favourite? **

**Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there people!**

**I don't really have anything to say here except...Read on!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight, but I own a R-Patz box set of films so my happiness can be fulfilled.**

After lesson was over I walked into the cafeteria, got out my sandwich and sat down. I wasn't a big fan of the meals here anyway so why eat them if I didn't have to? Angela took a seat next to me and smiled softly. "Hey Izzy, do you want to go Port Angeles this weekend, get away from here and go book shopping, find some new music?" I nodded, grinning. "I'd like that!" I smiled a honest smile, the first one since Charlie died.

Charlie.

He left me a college fund and some money for the house. In fact, he left me everything. I remembered the reading of the will. I had been sat still, listening to things like, his gun, which he left to Billy. When it was said.

_"Charles Swan wrote here, to my daughter Bella, I leave my house, my money, my insurance and a college fund." My jaw dropped in shock, he...left...me everything? What about the other things he could give to others, that money could've paid for an operation for Billy's legs. My college fund could have paid for his funeral and everything else to organise, but he left it to me. Everything._

I was pulled out of my daydream by a loud bang. I turned my head and gasped. Her. She was here. How? Why? Questions ran through my mind at the speed of a bullet.

"Bella."

**My first proper cliff hanger, ooh I love it! :-)**

**I'll update the usual time tomorrow!**

**Bye guys.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, tad of a cliff hanger in the last chapter. Do you think you could share this story? It would help...Alot! Who knows, maybe the chapters would get bigger?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Well I do own the book but that doesn't count for anything sadly.**

Memories ran through my head, I was just...shocked. Shocked, the exact word to explain my emotions now. If anything I was wondering why the heck this person was here. I'm very glad I looked up at the name spoke by this person, as I had become so accustomed to the name Izzy that I almost didn't reply. Almost.

As I looked into the molten gold eyes of this person I asked them only one question.

"Why?"

"Why what Bella?" The beautiful face of theirs creased softly, still looking inhumanly beautiful. "Why did you leave, you could have saved him...You could have stopped Victoria!" I shouted, as tears began streaming down my cheeks.

_Blood dripping from his neck. His eyes staring into mine, but there was nothing there. Like an empty book, no interest to anyone._

"Izzy? Who's Victoria? No. That doesn't matter, let's get you away from here." Angela guided me out of the canteen. I still one question though.

Why did Alice come back?

**Oh, so it's Alice? Mhmm yes it is my little fic-lets. I decided to call you that as you are reading my FICtion and...I like the lets bit...:-)**

**Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates! Studying took over my life.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never, and zilch. I don't own Twilight.**

I walked through the corridor with Angela, thousands of questions rushing through my mind but only one word would stay.

Alice. Alice came back. She was here. Why? All I was to her was a stupid human. She is just a irresponsible vampire. Alone out in the world...Like me I suppose. Strong headed, stupid and irresponsible.

Angela and I walked into Biology early and sat down. I smiled faintly at her. It wasn't fun anymore. Nothing was...Not since...

_Dead. That word rang in my ears like an alarm. No. Lies._

Pull yourself together Izzy. I swallowed, thinking about Alice. Stop it. STOP IT. Flashes of the attack rang in my head.

_Dead eyes looking at me._

_Charlie's white skin._

_Bloody neck._

_Pulling on my hands._

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Izzy?" I could hear. "No..."

_Not even dying, he was dead._

"Leave me alone!"

_Sobbing, lying next to his body, ignoring the shouts around me._

"Leave him alone!"

_Sirens flashing._

"Kill me, not him!"

_Tears streaming mercilessly down my cheeks._

"She killed him..." I whimpered. "Bella!" I heard Alice's voice. I felt a cold hand on my arm and screamed.

_He was cold, icy even._

"Get away from me you monster! You killed him! He's gone because of you!" I screamed at her. She pulled me into a hug tightly, rocking me, not letting go.

_Vampire._

"Vampire..."

**Well then...Izzy's flashbacks sure were something, eh? Can anyone guess why she reacted like that now?**

**Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating, I thought I had put on some chapters but shock horror, it didn't upload. I have tried repeatedly to put up a chapter so fingers crossed...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I own my book named Promise:)**

I woke up in a room on a soft bed. Silk? Where was this from? I yawned and sat up, looking around. No...I couldn't be here! A sob escaped my throat.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard the chimes call out.

"Why did you bring me here? This place brings back unwanted memories..." I whispered, knowing she could hear me. "And unwanted people?" She replied. "Exactly." I said stiffly. "Bella-" "My name is Izzy, you might as well use it Cullen." She flinched. "What happened to you...Izzy?" She asked softly. "I grew a backbone." She swallowed, her eyes wide. "Bella..." I snarled. "My name is Izzy. Not Bella. Izzy!" I shouted. Suddenly the door opened. "Bells!" He shouted. I clenched my teeth. "MY NAME IS IZZY!" His eyes widened considerably.

"So Cullens, are you going to keep me here like some kind of invalid?" I asked, no, growled. His face fell apart. "What happened to my little sister?" He asked shakily. "You abandoned her. She grew a backbone. She then continued to grow up. Her father was brutally murdered. So if you dare to try and even reference to what I used to be, that like snivelling girl. She is long gone. She is never coming back."

"Bella...It's me, Emmett, your big brother." He stuttered. "No, your not my big brother. To you I'm just a fucking toy. How about you stop even attempting to call me Bella. My name is Izzy."

**Damn, Izzy got some serious backbone, I'd be scared even talk to that big burly Emmett, let alone talk to him like that...Well I hope this loads up and if it doesn't I assure you, I will cry.**

**Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

***waves sheepishly***

I saw Emmett's baffled face, he looked upset? Good. "What happened to little Belly?" I frowned at him. "Belly is long gone, as will I be in a second." I said, standing. "I will not be a victim of your sick games anymore. Goodbye Cullens, good riddance." I said walking out of the door.

As I walked down the stairs, something caught my eye. I turned and walked to the window. I stared, shocked. This could not be happening. I turned and ran down the stairs as fast as I could and opened the door, hoping they hadn't noticed. Hoping I wasn't saw.

But I was.

"Is that...Bella!" I began running faster, although I knew I couldn't out run them...Especially not him. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I spun around. "Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. I saw the shocked look on his face. I turned and went to run again but ran into something...Someone. I looked up to another one of them. "Why can't you people just stay out of my life! You and your kind!" I shouted, backing away. I tripped over a branch and looked up. From my sight there was Emmett and Alice staring out of a window, Carlisle holding Esme tightly, Rosalie's angry face by her car in front of her was Jasper, looking pained.

Then there was one person I had hoped had left to stay away forever. Of course I didn't have that luck.

Edward.

**Update, glorious update! I'm sorry for not updating, school has been back on and pretty hectic! To all your British twi-hard's out there will understand if you are/have been in year 9 and chose your options! So I'm just going to virtually back away until...Bye guys!**


End file.
